


Sisters' night

by Rai_T



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_T/pseuds/Rai_T
Summary: Alex and Kara have their first sisters' night since the Daxamite invasion.





	Sisters' night

**Author's Note:**

> All grammar mistakes are mine and I own none of the characters.

They hadn’t had a sisters’ night in quite a long while. At least that’s what it felt like. It was understandable, reasonable. A lot had happened over the past few months. Alex was abducted, tortured, almost killed. Kara largely blamed herself for those experiences. Kara had to fight her cousin, an incredibly painful fight she might add. They both put their lives on the line and in the others’ hands while resisting the historically tyrannical reign and potential enslavement and/or genocide of the Daxamites. Knowing she was responsible for releasing lead into the atmosphere sending their invaders back to space including the person she thought was the love of her life (she didn’t know how wrong she was until she drunkenly made out with Lena Luther one night) was hard for Kara to handle. She became reclusive for a while. When she wasn’t working at CatCo she was flying through the skies protecting those who needed Supergirl. When she wasn’t partaking in either of those activities, she was at home in the dark crying. Trying with all her might to dig her way out of her slump. On the off chance she did go out, (she may have super strength but her sister had red sun lamps and puppy eyes that were almost as strong as Kara’s) she got drunk. One of these nights resulted in the aforementioned drunken make out session between a Luther and a Super.

So no, a sister’s night, a night with no other people, no friends or girlfriends, has not happened in a long time. So when Alex showed up outside her door with drinks for both of them and enough food to feed an army of a small country on the way, Kara didn’t have the heart, nor desire, to send her sister away.

Kara bowed low, swinging her arm out in front of her signaling Alex to enter. She tilted her eyes up making eye contact quickly with her sister, the person who has been in her corner longer than any other person, now officially longer than she had lived on Krypton. She smiled a smiled that reached her eyes, a rare occurrence these days. Alex simply smiled back, knowing all too well the darkness living in her sister.

Alex set the drinks on the coffee table, fell back onto the couch limbs flying in all directions and a grunt escaping her mouth. “We’ve broken mom’s rule you know. We aren’t supposed to go more than two weeks without spending time together “bonding.” She’d be extremely disappointed if she knew. I figured I’d save us both from a premium mom lecture when she visits next week. Whatya say, Kar? Food and movies or food and something else?” Alex finishes watching Kara with calculating eyes trying to deduce what Kara was in the mood for. 

Kara moved toward her bedroom without saying a word. She emerged with three boxes stacked on top of each other. “Food and talking-reminiscing really. I’ve been going through our old photo books from when I first arrived on earth.”

“That could be fun, deal” Alex reached for a book sticking out slightly from the first box. She opened the cover and was met with the last picture taken of her family, all four of them. “This was a good day. It was the last happy day we had for a while.”

“I remember. It was one of the first days it felt like we were actually family.” Kara smiled sadly, “it was the last picture we had taken with the four of us.”  
Alex just nodded her head patting the spot next to her telling Kara to sit. They made it through one and a half photo books before the food arrived. Pizza and potstickers covered the island in the kitchen and the coffee table in the living room. Together, the sisters ate through all four boxes of pizza and four containers of potstickers, all the while flipping through book after book, telling story after story, laughing so hard they ended up crying. At some point, they slipped off the couch onto the floor. 

They each had a book in their laps, each holding different parts of their combined past, each seeing the same memories from different points, remembering them in slightly different ways. Alex stopped flipping through the book in favor of watching her sister. She looked on in amazement, studying the amazing women sitting in front of her. Kara was truly one of the strongest women she knew. She lost her family-her planet-when she was 13. She had to fit in, belittle herself, ensure that she didn’t stand out for so long. She was lost her family and her planet again when she was attacked by the black mercy and yet again when Mon-el was forced to choose between leaving Earth’s atmosphere and dying. Although Alex was never a fan of the Daxamite. She hated him in fact, hated the way he treated Kara, disrespected her. She thought he was border line (and that was lenient) abusive but he was one of the closest things to home for Kara. Especially after Astra died. Alex knew she had Clark but he didn’t know Krypton as a memory he knew about it from stories. So even though Alex was glad that he was gone, glad that he could no longer hurt and abuse her sister, she realizes that Kara is once again missing that connection to her home. 

Alex is brought out of her reverie but Kara’s laugh and insistence that she look at a certain picture. Alex leaned forward and instantly burst into laughter. The picture in question showed both Kara and Alex standing in the kitchen both covered in milkshake laughing hard. It was taken not long after Jeramiah’s “death” Kara is reaching forward her index finger scraping milk shake from Alex’s face moments after the photo was taken Kara’s finger was in her mouth. 

“Oh my god!” Alex exclaimed.

“Remember this, it’s from our first official sisters’ night.”

“I do, Dad was presumed dead not too long before this.”

“We didn’t even know this picture was taken until Christmas. Eliza was working late, remember, she told us that we had to spend the night hanging out doing sister things.”

“Oh yeah, I also remember resenting having to do it. I just wanted to stay in my room, stay away from people. I was so depressed because of dad.”

“I know, Eliza told me that we had to do everything we could to support you. She was really worried about you. She told me that because she was working late so often I needed to find a way to make you lean on me.”

“She told me that I needed to make sure you were ok because dad was the third parent you’d lost and that we were all you had left. With her working late so much, she said it was my responsibility to be there for you.”

They stared at each other mouths agape. “She totally played us!” they gasped at the same time. They started laughing again. They laughed so hard they ended up rolling on the floor. When they both calmed down enough, it was 3 am, after all, they were lying head to head feet extended in opposite directions. For a few seconds the only sound in the room was heavy breathing as breath was caught and after shock laughs escaped tired bodies. 

“Do you think she knew back then?” Kara whispers, tilting her head toward Alex.

“Knew what?”

“That we would continue “sisters’ nights even well into our twenties’?” 

“I think she hoped that we would. Hell, she probably knew. But I think she also knew that we needed to figure it out for ourselves. I mean some of our adolescent sisters’ nights involved us sitting silently in the same room until we were allowed to go to bed.”

It was quiet again as both Kara and Alex thought back through their combined and individual pasts.

“Hey Alex, I’m really glad Eliza made us have sisters’ nights growing up. I’m happy that we kept having them even after we moved out. I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for you. You’re the best sister a person could have.”

“I’m glad too Kara. And I’m pretty sure the title of best sister a person could have belongs to you. But just for the record, if it weren’t for you, I’m not sure where I’d be either. I love you, sis.”

“Love you too Alex.”

Kara stood up reaching a hand out to Alex to help her up. “I’m sorry I’ve been distant lately. It’s just…I felt like- I don’t know- I guess I feel like I’ve lost my planet all over again. Looking back I see that my relationship with Mon-el wasn’t healthy in the least. I think I knew that when we were together even, at least subconsciously. But I could talk to him about Krypton and he knew. I didn’t have to explain everything to him. It was nice talking in my native language with someone who remembers what it was like to live there.”

Opening her arms, Alex held Kara close to her squeezing as tightly as she could. “I know Kar. And I wish I could make your pain go away. I wish I could bring Astra or someone back. And even though it hurts, you’ve still got me and all of our friends which include but is not limited to Lena Luther.” Kara pulled back staring at Alex with raised eyebrows. “What you’re the one that made out with her in the middle of Dollywood, not me. What’s going on with that anyway or are interested in James still? Or do you want to swear off relationships right now? I don’t care either way I just want you to be happy of course!” Alex finishes with a smirk.

Kara doesn’t give Alex the satisfaction of an answer. Instead, she grabs Alex’s hand and gently drags her to the bed. She’s tired and all she wants right now is to fall asleep in her big sister’s arms, safe and content.


End file.
